As technology advances, printing remains a fundamental tool that provides many benefits, such as increased productivity in various business environments and improved user experiences with regard to different types of printable media, including photographs, news articles, magazines, text books, and so on. However, the ability to keep printed materials secure from unauthorized use is of significant importance in many organizations. For example, healthcare organizations manage important personal information about patients that is often put into printed form. Keeping such information secure from unauthorized use helps to protect patient privacy. Accordingly, printing systems often provide a secure print job feature that helps to ensure that unauthorized users cannot access secured print jobs.